


You Drive Me Crazy

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Learning to Drive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nico learns to drive.  He's successful... sort of.





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> What's that I hear? You want Solangelo fluff? Well, I can't just refuse such a nice request...

“Alright, Nico.Ready to learn how to drive?”

Nico glared at his boyfriend from under his bangs.“I don’t know why you’re so excited about this,” he said.“I’m going to be terrible.When I was a kid, cars weren’t nearly this high tech.”

Will Solace grinned.“Wait, they had cars when you were a kid?” he teased.

Nico elbowed him in the ribs.Will just laughed, and leaned back against the camp van they had convinced Chiron to let them borrow for the day.Will insisted that at seventeen, Nico absolutely _had_ to know how to drive, there was no other choice, the world would end if he didn’t learn.Nico was skeptical, until Will had pointed out that he could go to McDonalds without getting cleared for shadow travel beforehand.That had been a convincing argument, even though Nico knew perfectly well that Will was manipulating him.

"Nico, it's not really that hard," he said reassuringly, and then grinned.“It’ll be fun.I’ll buy you food.”

Nico scowled at him.“Fine,” he snapped, and pushed past Will to get into the van.

"Atta boy," Will muttered, and walked around the van to get in the passenger's seat.Nico settled himself in the driver's seat, and studied the steering wheel in front of him, along with the array of dials and buttons and knobs and gauges.

"How does this thing start?" he muttered, and then heard a jingling noise by his right ear and turned in irritation to see Will dangling the key fob in front of him.

"You sort of need the keys to start," he said."Don't you want to be as _fobulous_ as me?"

Nico groaned, pressing his forehead into the steering wheel and making the horn blare.Nico jumped back, and then turned to glare at Will."No more bad puns," he ordered."They're hazardous."

Will grinned."Got it.Only good puns."

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get anything out Will pinched one of the keys between his thumb and forefinger and said, "This is the key that starts the car.Put it in the ignition, but don't turn it yet."

Nico snatched the keys and then stared at them, forgetting which one Will had told him to use."It's the one with the black plastic," Will said helpfully, pointing.

"Shut the fuck up, Solace," Nico growled.He put the key in the ignition, half-tempted to turn it, but for all he knew turning the key would make the car move.

“Alright,” Will said.“So when you turn the key, the engine is going to start, but the car won’t move unless you put pressure on the gas, that pedal there.”He pointed.“You’re going to want to start off slow.The pedal next to the gas is the brake.The circle in front of you is the steering wheel.”

“I know _that_ ,” Nico snapped.He sighed, and then said, “Should I start?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Will replied.

Nico paused a moment to steel himself, and then turned the key.The car started, and Nico gently pressed on the gas pedal Will had indicated, holding his breath as they inched forward.“You can go a little faster,” Will said patiently.Nico took a deep breath, and made the van go a few miles an hour faster.

“Just use the steering wheel to steer,” Will told him.Nico sighed through his nose, but nudged the wheel a little to the left in order to stay on the road.“You’re doing so well!” Will exclaimed.

Nico rolled his eyes.“Don’t patronize me.”

Will, ignoring the order, said, “Do you think you can drive to the road?Then we can drive back and forth with the risk of you going straight into the strawberry fields.”

Nico snickered.“Nothing about me is straight,” he muttered.It was Will’s turn to roll his eyes, but he didn’t deign to comment.Heart in his throat, Nico steered the van down the small service road that led into camp, over the hill, and onto the main road in front of it.

“Great job!” Will exclaimed, and Nico was sure he was being extra cheerful just to be annoying.

“What now?” Nico asked, letting the car roll to a stop as he took his foot off the gas.

“The speed limit here is forty, but we can work up to that,” Will said.He pointed down the road through the windshield, and then added, “Why don’t you drive to that tree, and then stop.”Nico nodded.He gripped the steering wheel, eyed the road ahead of him, and then slowly pressed his foot down on the gas pedal.

“You can go just a tiny bit faster,” Will commented as they inched down the road at five miles an hour.He gestured out the window.“We’ve been outpaced by a butterfly.”That was an exaggeration, and Nico knew it.His eyes flicked to Will for a moment, and then he stomped on the gas for a second before hitting the brake.Will jerked forward with a yelp, the seatbelt cutting into his chest, and just barely avoided smashing his nose on the dashboard.Nico snickered.

Will scowled at him, and poked the side of his head. “Be careful,” he ordered.“My face wouldn’t be as pretty if I broke my nose.”

Nico snorted.“That’s what you get for being an asshole,” he said, completely focused on the road.

Will smiled innocently.“I thought you liked my asshole.”

Nico choked as Will muffled laughter behind his hand.“You are impossible,” Nico said firmly, and then let the van roll to a stop next to the tree Will had pointed out.

Will grinned.“Now let’s do turns,” he said.“Use the steering wheel to-”Without letting him finish, Nico savagely jerked the steering wheel, expecting that the car would turn on its own.Will laughed.“You have to use the gas too, Sunshine,” he said.

Nico sighed loudly.“What if I run out of room?” he said.“Am I supposed to drive into the woods?”

“If that happens I’ll show you how to use reverse,” Will replied.Nico slowly pressed the gas and inched the car around.He had just enough space in the road that he didn’t have to learn how to use reverse.

“Alright,” Will said once they had turned.“Now drive back the way we came.And Nico, I swear to gods, if you drive like a granny again I’ll get out and walk.”

***

Will and Nico drove up and down the road for a few hours, gradually getting faster, until Will deemed Nico ready to drive into town.

“Just be careful,” Will said as they drove up the road.

“I know,” Nico said through gritted teeth, gripping the steering wheel tightly.He practically glared at the car in front of him, eyes flicking between the traffic and the road and Will.

“You’re doing great,” Will said encouragingly, placing one hand on Nico’s leg and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.Nico was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a rip halfway up the thigh, because Percy was a jerk, and Nico was sure Will was intentionally brushing his thumb over the strip of exposed skin. Nico tried to jerk his leg away.

“Don’t distract me, Solace,” Nico snapped.

Will laughed.“Turn left up here,” he said, gesturing.Nico held his breath as he pulled into the parking lot Will had indicated, parking and only slightly scraping the car next to him.Will snorted, but clambered over the central console and got out of the back door on Nico’s side, since he couldn’t get the passenger’s side door open.

“Where are we, anyways?” Nico asked as he got out of his own side, slamming the door shut.

“Ice cream!” Will exclaimed, gesturing extravagantly to the shop they had pulled up in front of.“They had ice cream in the forties, right?”

Nico punched him in the arm.“I’m Italian, it was gelato,” he retorted.Will smiled and put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.Nico smiled back and slid an arm around Will’s waist in return, leaning against Will’s chest.

“Come on,” Will said, resting his chin on the top of Nico’s head.“Let’s get ice cream.”He removed his arm, but grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.Nico could barely contain his smile as they walked into the small ice cream shop and didn’t let go of Nico’s hand.Nico let Will order for him, and didn’t even protest as the son of Apollo paid.They wandered back out to the van, holding hands and eating their ice cream, and sat on the curb in companionable silence.

"Ready to go?" Will asked once Nico finished his dessert.Nico leaned against Will, and Will put his arm around Nico's shoulder again.

"We could just stay here," Nico suggested.

Will kissed the top of his head."There's something else I want to how you."

"Fine," Nico grumbled, pressing his lips to Will's jaw.

Will pulled him close and kissed him properly, and then got to his feet and heaved Nico up."Come on, Sunshine," he said with a gentle smile, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from Nico's ponytail behind his ear."You're driving."Nico rolled his eyes, but got in the van's driver seat and turned the engine on."I'll give you directions," Will said.

N ico shot him a suspicious look, but very carefully reversed and took the turns Will told him to, finally turning into another wide driveway that led up to a building.Nico squinted at the sign posted by the front of the driveway, but the font and coloring wasn't good for his dyslexia.

"What is this place?" he asked, eyeing the car in front of them as the driver handed something to a man standing by the top of the driveway before driving into the small building.

Will smiled, and handed him a ten dollar bill."Just give this to the man," he said.

Nico squinted suspiciously, but rolled down the window and handed the man the money.He waved them ahead."This isn't illegal, is it?"

Will laughed."Trust me.Go ahead, drive, and then stop pressing on the gas when you reach the next sign."

Nico sighed heavily but slowly drove towards the small building as Will had instructed.The front tires of the car bumped over something just as Nico reached the point Will had told him to stop driving, but for some reason the car kept driving, inching closer and closer to the open side of the building.

"Will..." Nico said slowly, reaching for his sword in theback seat."Why are we still moving?"

Will grabbed his hand before he could reach his sword, lacing their fingers together."It's fine, Neeks, trust me," he said with a laugh in his voice."It'll be super romantic, I promise."

Nico eyed him suspiciously as they rolled into the darkened entrance of the building, but relaxed as Will strokedthe back of his hand with his thumb.

Until something thumped on the top of the car.

Nico let out an involuntary shriek and dove for his sword.Will cracked up, grabbing Nico by the waist and dragging him back before he could get a hold on his weapon and do any damage to the van."It's a car wash, Nico," he said through his laughter, gesturing to the soapy blue mops slapping against the windshield."It's not going to hurt you."

Nico froze, and then turned to look at his boyfriend.He vaguely remembered hearing of car washes, automated machines that washed your cars for you.It had never occurred to Nico that you could stay in the car, or that Will would ever take him to one.

"You absolute _ass_ ," Nico said slowly.

Will doubled over laughing again."Your face!" he choked."Your face was hilarious!"

Nico hit Will across the chest, and then leaned close and murmured, "If you want to do _anything_ fun tonight, I advise you shut up."

That sobered Will quickly.

Nico watched with interest as a mop brushed against his window."I can't believe you think a _car wash_ is romantic," he said in disgust.

Will chuckled."I bought you food, too."

Nico turned back to Will."I suppose you have a point."He leaned across the center console and gave Will a quick kiss."Don't think I won't get revenge," he promised.

Will laughed, lacing their fingers together and leaned his head against Nico's shoulders.Nico sighed contentedly as they slowly rolled through the rest of the car wash, happier than he had ever expected to be.

Maybe driving wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while going through a car wash. Also, having never been to Montauk, I have no idea if any of this stuff is close to CHB but... shhhh.
> 
> That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have a great day, dear reader!


End file.
